Better and Worse All at Once
by imaginecreatebefall
Summary: One Shot. This takes place during Nationals in New York. Brittany and Santana just cut Quinn's hair in hopes to make her feel better, but then Brittany leaves, and now Santana and Quinn are left by themselves feeling sad, unloved, and alone, when suddenly something unexpected happens...


_(Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of their characters. I'm just a fan looking to explore.)_

_Ok, so since I have a habit of starting fics and not wanting to end them :) I decided to do a few one shots over the summer. This is my first one, which is during the last episode of season two. I like to try and stay true to the characters since this already happened, but at the same time it's Quinntana, so I added my only flavor and twist to it. Let me know what you think._

* * *

Better and Worse All at Once

"Perfect," Brittany said brushing away the cut hairs off Quinn's shoulder as Santana went to find a second mirror so Quinn could see her hair in the back.

"Thanks again ladies. A girl couldn't ask for two better friends." Quinn responded looking a little perkier than she was an hour ago, when she was on the verge of a full-blown breakdown, which was terrifying since a Quinn Fabray break down usually meant multiple fatalities.

"Ok, now that Quinn looks stupendous, did I say that right?" Brittany asked Santana who was already nodding, "I've got to go help Artie out."

"What the hell does four-wheels need?" Santana barked, straight from her nod.

"Please don't be like that, I promised Artie that I go with him around the corner to buy some polish to make his wheelchair pop-out during our performance." Before Santana could say anything else, Brittany kissed her and Quinn on the cheek and skipped out of the Hotel room, leaving Santana's jaw dangling on the ground.

"You ok?" Quinn asked, startling her.

"Fine," Santana snapped, making Quinn jerk back on the bed from the rage on her face.

"Wow, could you be any more obvious?"

"It's Brittany Quinn, I had to tell her three different times that I was in love with her and she still hasn't responded, well not in the way I was hoping she would, and now she's hanging out with four-eyed McCriples again. I mean, I know Brit wouldn't intentionally play games with my head, but still, this is fucked up." Quinn reached out for her hand carefully made Santana sit on the bed and began to tap her knee.

"I guess it's my turn to make you feel better." Santana let out a small grunt.

"No, I like my hair long. Hair pulling you know, not that you're into that either." But this time Quinn let out an uncomfortable laugh, making Santana look up grinning. "Well, well, well, look who likes her hair tugged. It's going to be a little tougher now that we chopped it off." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well I probably won't be getting any hair pulling until it's nice and long again anyway." Santana flicked Quinn on her side making her jump.

"Excuse me, aren't you suppose to be making me feel better now, no more downer Quinn, she's terrifyingly depressing." Quinn let out a soft grunt as she shook her head.

"Sorry, so what is it that you need then?" But Santana could only let out a hypocritical laugh at first.

"Exactly what you want, someone to love me. I thought after Brittany and Artie broke up I would get my chance, but she's off doing who knows what with him right now."

"I think they're just friends Santana." Quinn said looking up at her, but all Santana could do was shake her head as every evil thought about Brittany and Artie being together crept into her head. She couldn't take it anymore, she thought she had come so far already, but apparently it wasn't enough for Brittany. She slammed her eyes shut as she shook her head, not wanting to cry in front of Quinn, but she couldn't hold it in anymore and fell into her hands sobbing. Quinn reached over and gently rubbed her back as she cried, Santana grateful that Quinn didn't try and say anything.

After a few minutes, Santana stood up and started to pace back and forth, angry that she let herself get so vulnerable, especially in front of Quinn. Know matter how close they were at times, they were still frenemies when it came to a lot of things and didn't want this to come back and bite her in the ass one day. Quinn, however, only looked concerned for her. After few minutes she even stood up, headed into the bathroom and came back with a washcloth, but Santana shook it away.

"Will you please let me take care of you, it's the least I can do." Santana looked up at her, her eyes already blood-shot from all the anger and tears, and after a minute of trying to think of a good reason to protest, nodded. Quinn walked over and gently wiped away her sadness, never removing eye contact.

"There, now was that so bad?" Santana reached over, took Quinn's free hand, and squeezed it.

"Thanks Q." Quinn remained standing there staring at her for longer than Santana thought was normal, and quickly thought of something to say.

"Ok, we've got to something to take our minds off what's bothering us, cause I don't think it's healthy for the two of us to continuously swap breakdowns, the world might implode." Quinn giggled as she tossed the washcloth on the desk and went back over to the bed shaking her head. Santana pushed the awkward moment they just had away, thinking it was all in her head, went over to the bed, and fell back on it.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know, I thought maybe we could watch a movie or something. A Comedy preferable, I think there's been enough drama between the two of us today. Anymore and one of us would surely have to be committed." But Quinn didn't budge, forcing Santana to sit back up.

"Ok, what is wrong with you now? Seriously, it's already been clearly established, you're sad and alone, and I'm sad and alone, we're the perfect, miserable pair." Quinn looked up at her and smiled as she walked over to the bed, and without saying a word lifted Santana's chin and kissed her. Santana froze for a moment, not fully grasping what was happening. Quinn wasn't forcing her to do anything else, but a simple kiss on the lips, maybe she just needed a kiss from someone, anyone, even her, but when Quinn pulled back, she kept her eyes locked on her, and Santana couldn't help but let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"I thought you really weren't into that?" Quinn giggled.

"To be honest, I never really gave it much thought before and since we're both already so miserable as it is, I thought why not kiss and make it all better."

"Ah, so now you're trying to kiss away all the sadness?" Quinn shrugged.

"Was that so bad?"

"No, unexpected, but definitely not bad." Quinn smiled as she went to lean back in, but Santana jolted back this time not realizing Quinn was looking for more than just a kiss.

"I thought you said this definitely wasn't bad."

"It's not," Santana started as she tried to stop her mind from exploding from the impossible scenario before her, "it's just, I don't know if this is such a good idea. " Quinn signed and looked away defeated.

"Yeah, I guess not." Santana hated how hurt Quinn was, and now hated herself even more for adding to it, but there was no way this was a good idea. They were both sad and vulnerable, and both into other people, but as she looked over at Quinn who was now beginning to move away from her, she found herself reaching out to snag her arm, pulling Quinn back down on the bed, not letting her wiggle free as they lied there breathing in one another.

Santana's mind went blank, no longer caring about the reasons she and Quinn shouldn't do this and only saw a beautiful woman laying beside her, and pleading for her to do more. Santana's breathing picked up and with an exhilarated force launched at Quinn's lips. Quinn obviously startled by Santana's all of a sudden take charge approach started to move back, but Santana held her by the base of her back to keep her close while her other hand made it's way up to her face. She moved back for a brief moment to make sure Quinn wanted all of this to happen, not wanting to force her into anything she didn't really want, but her eyes hungered for more and Santana dove toward Quinn's sweet tasting lips.

Everything felt like slow motion the next time Santana pulled back as both girls slipped out of their clothes without hesitation while keeping eye contact from opposite sides of the bed. Their breathing matching as they continued to gaze at each other, waiting for the other one to either stop what was going on completely, or to take charge. Santana gulped, but kept it concealed so Quinn wouldn't see her slight uncertainty. However, that uncertainty quickly faded and she decided to take all her nerves and used it to fuel her as they went at each other simultaneously, almost flying in the air over the bed at each other; all their pain and sadness seeping out of their finger tips as they clawed at each other in a primal way.

Knowing this was Quinn's first; Santana won the dominant battle as they finally fell back on the bed. She tried to control some of her adrenaline, not wanting to hurt Quinn, but to unleash all the pain and sorrow that was twisting around their insides. She stayed on Quinn's mouth for awhile enjoying the new feeling as they rhythmically played with each others tongues while their hands moved seductively across each others body.

Santana finally built up the confidence to move down Quinn and smirked at her excited nipples calling for her. Santana glanced up, only asking for permission to be courteous, but already moving her mouth down on top of them, before Quinn even had a chance to nod. They already made it this far, was she honestly going to protest, especially with Quinn's body practically cheering her on as she moved about her body, now giving each breast their own special care. Santana's hands started to trickle up and down Quinn's sides as she continued to move down and began to nuzzle across her waist line, feeling even more satisfied after bringing a full body of goose bumps to the surface.

Again, Santana glanced up making sure it wasn't a dream or fantasy, that Quinn was the one actually before her, wanting to all of a sudden take gentle care of her as she approached the uncharted territory of Quinn Fabray, but Quinn was obviously too turned on to care about how delicate she was and gave her more of a demand then a nod of approval.

"Go," Santana started off slow at first, wanting to feel every part of Quinn, since she knew women were all slightly different when it came to reaching each pleasurable spot. She teased Quinn for a short while, draping her fingers up and down her center before entering her. Santana took her time inside Quinn, wanting her to savor this moment, wanting her to know that this was more than about the both of them trying to push away their sadness and doing everything and anything she could to substitute that momentary pain, that in this moment, she was loved, that what was happening between them was something special they would both always remember.

Santana watched on in amazement as she strummed Quinn, slowly increasing her pace with each encouraging moan, finally lowering her tongue and keeping equal pace below her with every move. She continued to work as Quinn began to tighten around her fingers, wanting to work until she shattered all the heartache within her.

Again, Santana watched on in amazement as Quinn slowly came down off the high she had just given her, trying not to show off her cocky grin.

"How you feelin?" she asked moving back up along the side of her, but when Quinn looked over at her all she could manage was a smile. Santana brushed her hair out of her face and smiled back before getting up, but Quinn snagged her arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked, still out of breath. Santana turned and shrugged, normally after sex she always left, even with Brittany, who now seemed so far away. She lied back down on her side and decided to admire her fine job on Quinn Fabray, still not entirely believing what they had done.

After catching her breath, Quinn leaned in and kissed Santana, catching her off guard some more. She definitely wasn't expecting Quinn to long for more, but she decided to live in the moment and pulled her into her arms, thinking how easy things with Quinn were all of a sudden, there was nothing complicated or dramatic going on, and Quinn fit perfectly in her arms. Quinn backed up for a minute looking unsure, and Santana laughed already knowing what she was thinking.

"You don't have to?" But that only made Quinn look displeased.

"I'm just not going to do nothing, that's not very fair." Santana smirked.

"Never thought you cared so much about me Q? Guess we should have done this a long time ago." But Quinn shook her head as she fell back down on her hand. Santana yanked her toward her almost knocking their heads together.

"Ok, if you're not against it, how about I guide you?" Quinn found Santana's lips as she grasped at her face. Santana slowly reached up and placed her hand on top Quinn's and causally began to guide her down her body. She paused over her breast for a moment and made Quinn squeeze the one a few times, causing Quinn to giggle, but kept their mouths together, not getting enough of each others dancing movements.

Santana loved that Quinn didn't even hesitate as she directed her fingers deep within her core, keeping her own hand there for a minute to control the pace, knowing it wouldn't take long for her to cum. Once Quinn took the lead, Santana gripped the sheets, trying to control the sensation she was receiving, but with one nod of her head the leisurely rhythm Quinn held for a few moments was replaced with an exhilarated flicker, sending shock-waves throughout her entire body sealing her eyes shut.

As Quinn exited her, Santana took her hand again and guided her back up the length of her body, keeping their hands together as she ran over her other breast, and waited for her breathing to calm as they continued to gaze into one another.

"I never thought in a million years that those fingers would ever do that to me." Quinn laughed, giving her another simple open mouth kiss.

"I could say the same thing that about your tongue." Santana smirked.

"Gay yet?" But again Quinn just laughed and shook her head.

"No, but I did broaden by fishing pool." Santana laughed back.

"Good enough for me."

They laid in bed for a little while longer, laughing at every single awkward silence that seemed to take over most of their conversation before getting up to get their clothes.

"Feeling better?" Santana asked as Quinn straightened her outfit.

"Much, but San,"

"Code of silence?" Quinn smiled.

"Yeah."

"Ok, well, I don't mean to do you and run, but knowing us, we'll either start getting depressed all over again, or do something to piss each other off, and I would actually like to leave this room with a smile on my face."

"Hey, if you didn't say it, I was going to." Quinn replied. There was another brief pause, and Santana wanted to say something more, but again, didn't want to ruin their beautiful unexpected moment.

"Well, I'll see you." Santana went for the doorknob.

"Hey Santana," she turned back and gazed at Quinn thinking for a moment that maybe she was going to express how she felt about the whole thing that just happened, her eyes zigzagging at the floor, and although she kept it quiet, Santana could tell she was taking deep breaths by her chest expanding, but as Quinn went to open her mouth there was a knock at the door, distracting both their eyes.

Santana looked back at Quinn, hoping she would just say whatever it was on her mind, but again, there was a knock, pissing Santana off as Quinn shook her head.

"God, who is it?" She barked, furious at the person taking away what could have been something more with Quinn, but Santana's face softened as she saw the person on the other end of the door.

"Brit, damn I'm sorry for the attitude."

"It's ok sweetie," she said giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Arite is all bright and shinny, so I thought I'd see if you wanted to go for a walk before dinner." Santana couldn't help but look at Quinn, who gave her a soft, sad smile and waved her away. Santana stared at her for a moment, wishing she could say something more, but could only return her smile, then as she turned made sure to brighten it for Brittany.

"Sure." Santana closed the door, leaving Quinn on the other end. She had no idea what Quinn was going to say, but knew whatever it was, was completely washed away once Brittany arrived. She looked down and smiled as Brittany took her pinky, but her thoughts went back to Quinn for one more moment. What she had just experienced with Quinn was incredible, but at the same time she couldn't help but wonder that what they had just done could have made their relationship better and worse all at once.


End file.
